


It Takes Two

by orphan_account



Series: Eventide [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Post-Season/Series 03, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim and Claire finally have a chat.





	It Takes Two

It had been an incredibly busy year, after the incredibly long and perilous trek to New Jersey. It had taken some time to find the cave system and then to locate the formidable crystal, then it was all hands on deck. Months had been used in record time to excavate ceilings, carve tunnels, and lay foundations for homes and New Troll Market (which Jim was very upset his title of Troll Market 2 was vetoed).

Roughly nine months later, after the four months of walking, rest, and checking in with their families via payphones on the way, it now resembled a likeness of the grand city that was destroyed and left behind. Merlin had left a short time after, asking for the largest trolls to accompany him to build the new Gyre station. Though he was reluctant to let such trolls go in a time of need, Blinky allowed it.

“Grand! But I won't need them just yet. I have to go on some errands. Perhaps I could use a different sort of help that could withstand the daylight?” Merlin looked over at Claire who raised her eyebrows.

“Oh! Uh-”

“She has to help me with something.” Jim interrupted before Claire could respond. Though he didn't think Claire was in any serious danger with Merlin alone, he didn't trust the magicless wizard as far as he could throw him.  _ Though I'm sure I could throw him  _ quite _ far, _ Jim thought with a rumble hanging ready in the back of his throat.

Thankfully, Claire looked at him in relief. “That thing, oh yeah, I had forgotten I had promised to help you with that.”

Merlin blinked slowly at the two of them for a moment. “Well, you have fun with this ‘ _ thing’,  _ I will be back in a fortnight. I'm sure that's enough time to collect what I need.”

“We hope your search is not fruitless, friend.” Blinky waved in Merlin’s direction. “Er, whatever it is that you are looking for.”

“Quite right. We best hope I do find ‘whatever I'm looking for’. Toodles, everyone.”

And with that, Merlin turned and headed in the direction of the northern tunnels, carrying his pack of tools. Though he no longer had his own magic to use, he could still use magic generated from the earth and intermediate alchemy. Trolls watched him leave for a few moments and went back to work few by few. Jim, Claire, and Blinky were now standing alone together until the Troll leader spoke.

“I wonder if he will ever become anything besides a suspicious character.”

Claire shrugged. “Well, we could have just asked him what he was up to.”

“Preposterous,” Blink waved his arms dismissively. “As if that scheming misnomer of a wizard would answer that question with clarity or truth. If he weren’t so helpful to Claire at her time of magical development, I would have- kindly asked him to leave.”

Claire smiled at Blinky. “It’s very kind of you, Blinky. If he does cause any trouble I can find tutelage elsewhere, somehow. I’m sure he’s not the only wizard around, there might even be witches in New Jersey.”

“Hm! I should hope not, or at the very least, that they are benevolent in nature to humans  _ and  _ trolls.”

Jim and Claire gave each other a sidelong look. They definitely didn’t want to come across any mini-Morganas in the future, near or far.

Blinky turned to the Trollhunter and Witch in training. “Though we have made incredible strides in completing New Troll Market, we have much left to do. Regardless, please remember to take a break and enjoy yourselves. Perhaps the ‘thing’ you were meaning to accomplish today would give you a break.”

Claire and Jim laughed out loud at their obvious lie, and Blinky smiled at them knowingly. Jim turned to Blinky to address him.

“I’m sure we can find something to do that isn’t just troll housing development. Maybe we’ll find another source of water that we can funnel through here.” Jim said.

It was true that they had found a natural well, but because of its location there was no way to create a channel of flowing water. Though trolls didn’t necessarily drink water as much as humans did, it helped to have a flowing water source for energy as well as cleaning ore and minerals that they needed to use, sell, and eat.

“Good thinking, master Jim.” Blinky smiled, but his expression tilted to be less jolly. “However, I do want to have a more serious conversation about Claire’s living quarters and its longevity.”

Jim’s hackles stood up at the implication. A growl started from deep in his chest and he quelled it immediately.  _ Use your words Jim. _

Before he could defend Claire’s permanent residency in New Troll Market, she replied first.

“I know, I don’t really belong here. Not to live here, anyway.” She turned to Jim, who’s heart plummeted. “The lack of UV rays for hours are starting to take a toll on me, and as much as I really love everyone here it would be really killer to have a mattress to sleep on that wasn’t always sort of damp.”

“Oh,” Jim immediately felt like an idiot for not realizing all of this. Had it already been so long that he forgot what it felt like to not have these things as a human being? Upon closer observation he realized that her complexion was missing its warmer tone, taking a pallor instead. Her hair, as well, wasn’t as shiny as it used to be though Jim had figured it was because they were in the dark. “Oh, Claire, I should have realized-,”

“No, no no, we aren’t doing the blame game.” Jim felt Claire physically put a finger against his mouth to shush him before he saw it coming. “It’s my fault for pushing myself. I’ve been making plans to visit the area and see what my options are for living above ground but there’s been so much to do  _ here _ .”

She spread her arms to signify the entirety of the cavern. His eyes followed and landed on the Heartstone. The reason they had to leave. The reason he had to stay.

_ But it wasn’t always like that,  _ Jim realized. Even when the heartstone was in Arcadia.

“So, it’s settled,” Blinky said as Jim was producing clouds of thoughts. “It would do you both some good to go to the surface and figure out if you can live somewhere nearby. Preferably, without being seen. Dawn is upon us, so you may have a couple of hours before locals decide they want to view the forests as well. And Jim?”

Just as Jim and Claire were beginning to walk to the entrances, both of them stopped. Blinky continued with purpose.

“I feel that this would be an appropriate time to speak to Claire regarding what we spoke about last month, yes?” Blinky tilted his head in a father like fashion. Grimacing, Jim felt he was getting too good with those expressions. “Right! Well, have fun both of you, stay safe, stay afraid!"

Blinky took his leave, cane tinkling as he walked with it, leaving Jim with a very curious Claire. Absolutely unbelievable. Jim couldn’t believe Blinky tossed him to the sharks and ran away. Maybe...Just maybe, Claire wouldn’t inquire-

“What...was that about?” Claire requested calmly.

If he could still sweat, Jim would be sweating. As it was, he realized he could lie about it,  _ again, _ or...Actually tell her the truth. The latter terrified him.

“Jim.” Without even looking at her, Jim could feel everything in his spoken name and her body. Her voice was edging on impatience. Her skin smelled of worry. He sighed heavily. If he loved her, and he did very much, he needed to start being honest about things that appeared in his head. His new instincts he was hiding from her.

He just hoped she wouldn’t look at him differently, Jim didn’t know if he could bare it.

“Why don’t we go outside and talk in the fresh air. There are...some things I need to tell you.”

++++

The air outside was crisp, cool, and early morning fog drifted at a snail’s pace along the dew laden grass. It crunched quietly under Jim’s armor and Claire’s sneakers. The sun was beginning to shine through slots in the trees, casting an ethereal glow in the forest.

Though the forest was quiet besides the call of songbirds to one another, Jim’s head was a place of cacophony. Thoughts of  _ where should I start? _ to  _ how do you even bring this up?  _ to  _ this isn’t normal, she shouldn’t have to deal with this- _

“Okay Miserable Mitch, I can hear those bees in your brain. You wanna let them out?”

Jim’s thoughts and body halted. “ _ Miserable Mitch?”  _ he laughed.

“I couldn’t think of a suitable M name. Oh, Michael would have been better. But- that’s not what we’re discussing now.” Claire came over and leaned on Jim’s front, her hands on either side of his face. She kept her hair in a bun now, which was level with Jim’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Claire’s eyes were a rich and deep brown. Jim has fallen in love with them alone several times. His own blue gaze met hers and he read them like an open book.  _ Please talk to me _ , they said.

Jim gathered inhaled, grabbed what courage he could, and began. “So...Obviously, since becoming half-troll I’ve gone through...some changes…”

Instead of cracking a joke as she normally would, Claire was silent and listening. Her eyes never tore away from his.

“Certain things, trollish things, are just a part of me now besides my skin and horns. Like, your smell-”

“Do-do I smell bad to trolls?” Claire said with surprise. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me every now and then? Wait- oh my god, is it worse when I have my-”

“NO! No, you- oh man.” Jim brought both hands to his face in mild embarrassment. This was going to a place he was hoping to avoid really fast. “Gosh wow, that is so not the case.”

Even now, with his hands covering his face, Jim could smell her as he always did. Warm tea with lemon and honey, with an underlying spice. He’d learned to calm that part of him, but he remembered what Blinky had told him about trolls around human blood.

Trolls used to eat humans, after all.

Jim’s shame had receded in the months that he had spent with trolls, but it would try and bubble to the surface. He only hoped Claire would understand.

“You smell... _ amazing. _ ” Jim let his hands fall to his sides again, without looking at Claire.

Claire laughed nervously, “Wow, that’s a relief-”

“No, you don’t- listen.” This time, Jim did look at her. “I’ve been trying to handle  _ this _ , all of this, but it’s so hard Claire. The way I take in the world is so different now, and I don’t want to. To scare you.”

His voice cracked with anxiety, but he continued before his courage left him.

“I can tell where you are, just by your individual smell. Blinky calls it scenting, he says trolls only use it for family members or...life...partners.”

Claire’s brow furrowed suddenly, and Jim’s heart sank for the second time that day. There was a brief, tension filled silence before Claire spoke.

“Do you think trolls have weddings?”

Jim could have fallen over. “...I don’t want to sound rude, but are you taking this seriously or-?”

“You’re worried because your troll nose thinks I should marry you? Like, I mean. Yeah, we’re young! But...Jim, you’re home to me.” Claire lifted herself on the tips of her feet to meet Jim and softly kiss him on his lips. “I told you already; No matter what you are, or what happens, I am fine with it.”

Jim still had doubts, but his sudden panic was eased for the moment. “I haven’t told you everything else.”

The sun was now higher in the sky, though the mist was still heavy. Claire grabbed Jim's hand and lead them to a spot in the sun where they could sit against one of the tall trees. After she gestured for him to sit, she took her place in the crook of his shoulder and lifted Jim’s arm to hold her as they relaxed. Jim complied and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

“So, tell me everything.” Claire said, facing forward.

He told her about his new instincts one by one. His need for raw meat (“Blinky calls it the troll vegetable.” he said in a monotone). How he felt the thrill while hunting after she went to sleep. How he enjoyed it, even the parts he would be disgusted with as a human. He was territorial now, a growl ready in his throat if he thought anyone was going to threaten Claire. Worst of all, to him, was his affinity for-

“Human blood.” Jim felt tired as he said it. With each confession, he felt like he was getting punch drunk. He was sure the sun wasn’t helping. Both he and Claire were more slumped as his stories went on. She was now curled up into him, her cheek resting on his shoulder. He had a lazy arm over her back. He dwarfed her, and wondered when this growth spurt happened.

“What about it?” Claire said softly.

“You know how I said that you smell amazing?” Jim paused until he felt Claire’s hesitant nod against him. “Human blood might as well be a drug. I go crazy, Claire. If it’s yours, its so much worse.”

For a moment, they were both still and quiet. Claire rustled against Jim’s armor, looking up to face him while still leaning her weight on him.

“It doesn’t hurt you...Does it?”

Jim turned his eyes to Claire’s dark brown and shook his head gently.

“No. It feels exhilarating. I hope it’s different if I ever scent someone else’s blood though.” Jim chuckled lowly. “Blinky said it would be, so that’s something.”

“What? Why, what’s different about mine?”

Jim felt his face heat under his skin. Crap. Laughing nervously Jim reached his unoccupied hand and started to play with the end of a horn. How does one casually say  _ “Yeah, if you happen to cut yourself on something, I might just get horny about it!” _ . The irony of his nervous behavior wasn’t lost on him in this moment.

Claire made an affirming sound, and suddenly moved as fluidly as a cat. She was on top of him now, and he then realized that they were at a near horizontal position. He had no idea when they had started drifting closer to the ground, but as it was Claire used it to straddle his form lazily. Crossing her arms on his chest, she lay her head down to look at him.

“I won’t lie to you, it’s a lot to take in. But I’m not afraid of you.” She smiled across from him, her eyes shifting from one of his eyes to the other. “Silly boyfriend.”

“Even...even after all that?” Jim said hesitantly.   


“Yup. After everything that’s happened, nothing is really surprising to me anymore. Super carnivore, a hunting man, with a tinge of bloodlust, and you love the smell of your girlfriend.” Claire smiled coyly then. “And if I bleed you’ll get a boner.”

“ _ Oh my god. _ ” Jim took his arms and covered his face for the third time that morning.  _ She actually said it.  _ He moaned in defeat.

“Jim.  _ Jim _ .” Claire pried Jim’s arms away from his face and a sad rumble left his throat. Claire laughed. “Oh my gosh, Jim, it’s okay. You think I haven’t had those thoughts too?”

_ Huh? _ Jim blinked his eyes open and looked at Claire.

“What? You mean. Like?” He said, too embarrassed to say anything out loud with actual words.

“I mean. Jeez Jim we’re both nearly legal adults in a few months. We’ve been together for over a year and a half. So yeah, of course I have had thoughts.”

Jim blinked at her blankly again, surprised. It was his turn to stare at her. He studied her face for any sort of tells for a lie. He found none. He turned his face away to stare into the forest.

“Even though...Even though I look like-”

Jim was cut off roughly by Claire’s own lips. She kissed him softly, Jim’s head cradled in her arms. He wondered how she got so fast as he reciprocated as softly as he dared. Claire broke off the kiss and settled her mouth next to his ear. He shivered at the contact.

“If I have to reassure you how I feel about you, now and forever, don’t think I won’t do it as often as I need to.”

A sharp feeling shot through Jim like lightning and coiled inside of him. A guttural growl hissed through his teeth. He steadied Claire on his chest, with one hand behind her head and the other on her back. She leaned and parted her lips for his again and moaned softly as he tensed his fingers on her back.

“That is super hot, by the way.” Claire rasped inbetween kisses. Jim took this time to move his mouth to Claire’s neck.

“What is?” He rasped back, before opening his jaws to nip and lick at her skin oh so softly.

Jim must have hit a sensitive spot, causing Claire to gasp and grab for one of his horns. He growled lowly at the jutting contact, exhaling.

“That.” Claire said, smirking. She freed her other arm and used his horns as leverage to pull herself further up Jim’s body.

As she moved, Jim got a face full of  _ Claire _ . He could smell all of her and he drank it in as if he was dying of thirst. A new smell drifted amongst all her other components and he moaned low. It was her desire and heat at the core of her.

It was so much, so much. Jim rolled his hips and stomach against Claire, and she moaned at the friction. The third time he trusted slowly against her, she pushed back against him and he wished he didn’t have to be in this  _ stupid armor _ . He could already feel the tip of himself sneak out of his slit, looking for closer attention.

High off of the scent of his girlfriend, life partner, Jim's growls were turning into near purring as he listened to her gasps and soft moans. He brought his face to Claire’s middle, nuzzled and nipped until he reached her stomach. Suddenly Claire shot up.

“Wait, wait, Jim. Hold on.” Catching her breath, Claire sat up straighter and put her shirt down.

Her hair was a mess, the bun no longer a bun and her face was flushed.Taking a breath, Jim realized he didn’t know how far he would go if she didn’t stop him.

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve st-”

“Shsh!! Sh! Not that, don’t you hear it?”

Jim focused on the forest and honed in on the sounds. Birds. Deer. Leaves. Grass. Grass?

His hearing sharpened, and as soon as he heard clumsy footsteps all of his sexual tension disappeared. Instinctively, Jim picked Claire up from the ground with himself in one smooth motion.

“Hold on to me, keep quiet.” Jim whispered as he looked up at the tree they had been using as furniture.

Without saying anything, Claire wrapped her arms around Jim’s middle as he picked her up completely from the ground and leapt straight up. It took a couple seconds to get high enough for a vantage point, but thankfully the tree was an old oak and there were places to set Claire down on her own.

Jim stared intensely in the direction he had heard the crunching grass. Claire was equally intent, following where his gaze was pointed. Both assumed the worst, Jim ready to summon his sword, Claire had her hand out to summon her Lodestone staff. Bushes nearby rustled to reveal…

Three teenagers.

Jim nearly laughed out loud, Claire put a hand to her mouth and smiled with her eyes in his direction.  _ Are you kidding me?  _ He mouthed to her. Claire was silently laughing now, her quiet wheezing making his own shoulders shake. What did they think they’d find out here? Another GumGum warlord?

“John you’re such a liar!”

Jim and Claire looked down at the noisy teen below. Red shirt was making accusations to blue shirt, apparently John.

Orange hoodie chimed in. “I told you it was nothing. I didn’t hear anything.”

“I’m not, I swear on my dad’s fricken truck!” yelled John BlueShirt. “I swear I heard a growling over here, I know it was the Jersey Devil!”

Unfortunately this was too much for both Jim and Claire. Jim snorted loudly and Claire couldn’t hold in her laughter behind her hand, resulting in a terrible raspberry. They both laughed out loud as all three boys looked up. Before anyone could see or say anything, Jim gathered Claire and leapt from tree to tree as John Blueshirt, presumably, was yelling  _ “I told you! I told you! You see!”  _ despite his friends’ sounds of doubt.

_ ++++ _

“The point of your brief departure was to find somewhere that Claire could secure a place to live above ground, and to not be seen.” Blinky said gravely. “Both of which you failed to attain or keep to.”

Jim and Claire at least had the decency to look mildly ashamed.

“Well, actually,” Claire piped up. “That wasn't the entire story. Afterward, Jim and I split up to do separate  _ hunting.  _ Me for a place to live, and Jim for a water source.”

“We found both.” Jim said with a smile. Claire leaned against him and continued with the good news.

“While I was signing my lease for the cabin nearby, guess who walked in but Blue Shirt. He immediately tried to tell his dad about the monster he found in the woods. I was going to wind a story but I didn't even have to.”

Jim laughed, “His dad shut him down immediately and told him he was embarrassing him in front of a client. I feel sort of bad for him.”

Blinky blinked all six of his eyes in disbelief.

“Well why didn't you lean in with all that first?” Blinky said in exasperation. “I could have spared you the disappointed leader talk.”

Jim shrugged with open arms and Claire leaned into him. Jim mock purred and put his arms around her.

“ _ Youth.” _ Blinky sighed. “At least you both seem much happier, which I find personally rewarding. Don't think I didn't notice your innuendo, Claire. I assume you two  _ spoke _ ?”

Blinky looked at the two with anticipation. Claire nodded quickly while Jim sputtered.

“Yup! Jim told me everything.” Claire said happily. It was Blinky's turn to sputter.

“Gracious, I-everything? Even the-” he said in shock. He made a questionable gesture with three of his hands, what that meant Jim had no idea but he was beginning to figure it out what it was  _ supposed to mean very quickly _ -

“No! Oh my gosh Blinky, no!” Jim waved his arms frantically, motioning for Blinky to please  _ stop talking for the love of the Void. _

Claire stood ramrod straight with wide eyes at the bizarre exchange that she didn’t understand. “Uh?...”

Jim stood next to her with his forehead in his palm, face toward the ground. And to think, he thought today ended in a pretty well.

“Ah, well!” Blinky wrung his hands together and tapped on his wooden cane. “You both did a fantastic job today, remember to get some rest, and I’m just goingtotakemyleave.”

Quick as he could muster, Blinky scrambled away to his own quarters leaving Jim and Claire on their own again.

Groaning in aggravation, Jim ran his hands through his hair and to his horns, which he held both limply. As he did this he turned to Claire, who was still looking very affronted with the charades Blinky provided.

“I promise...I promise. I will tell you what that is about,” Jim said slowly. “But right now, I’m not ready and it is absolutely not the time for that explanation. Is...that okay?”

“I-yeah, yes.” Claire blinked as if to clear her eyes for a hard reset. “You don’t owe me any kind of explanation for anything until it involves me, Jim. Or if it's hurting you somehow. ”

_ This  _ definitely  _ involves you _ . Jim thought crassly. Shaking the thought away, Jim smiled tiredly at Claire.

“Before we go to sleep, you want to take one more journey up and see if we can find a payphone to call back home?”

“Sure,” Claire smiled back and took Jim’s hand. “I love this place, but it’ll be so good to have regular electricity again that doesn’t destroy cell phones.”

Jim laughed and squeezed Claire’s hand and headed to the exit for one final outing.

For better or worse, they’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, thanks for taking an interest in this series! This journey has been wild so far, and I'm glad I could share it with you!


End file.
